Cas' Extremely Charming Prince: Long Destiel Oneshot
by sullendean
Summary: Cas, Sam, and Dean go to desecrate a grave and an witch takes Cas. Dean and Sam go to find out that the situation they are in is quite like a fairytale and the most meaningful thing is the true love's kiss.


Dean's feet dragged in the uneven dirt path. Cas trudged behind Sam and him as they walked through the dark, chilly woods out to the road. They had just visited the graveyard to find that the one grave that they were looking for, wasn't there.

"Do you really think they played us?" Dean grumbled aggravatedly. His footsteps were heavy in the thick, damp mud.

"I don't think so. She was pretty much crying when she told us. She didn't seem like the person to befriend a ghost. Maybe she got the location wrong." Sam suggested ponderously and adjusted the bag on his shoulder. Cas stopped in his tracks and bit his lip slowly.

"What Cas? What is it?" Sam asked, suddenly alert. Cas took a long, concentrated breath.

"I sense something. Something with magic and power. I can't quite decipher it though." Cas said, taking another long breath and furrowing his eyebrows.

Suddenly, a green light, almost an energy maybe, burst through the trees and swarmed Cas and Dean. Cas tried zapping him and Dean away in panic, but he was unable. Sam tried to reach into the green light, but he felt nothing inside. The green light faded away and Cas was gone. Dean was splayed out onto the ground, eyes closed and he was breathing hard.

"Dean! What the hell! Cas?" Sam shouted as he vigorously shook Dean until Dean's eyes flung open. He panted and sat up with Sam's help.

"What? What the hell happened? Where's Cas?" Dean yelped as he wildly looked around. Dean looked terrified and that was unusual. He took a heaving breath and stood up when he realized that the green energy was gone and that they were safe.

"I don't know! What was that?" Sam exclaimed, putting a large, bony, hand to his forehead in stress. Dean blew air out of his nose and stomped his foot.

"Damn it, Cas!" Dean growled. Sam's forehead creased with worry. Sam was extremely confused and he just wanted to go search for Cas right about now.

"What! What did Cas do?" Sam asked calmly, tightening his lips, obviously annoyed with Dean's inability to explain what is happening. Dean mumbled something incoherent under his breath and shook his head.

"Um, well Cas, he said that he had sensed that something was to come and damage him in a way. He wouldn't explain anymore of his thoughts about this with me. I should have looked out for him. I just thought he was being paranoid. It does happen with him sometimes. Just, damn it." Dean bit his lips and put his hands on his head with worry. Sam thought over what Dean said.

"Um, so what was in the green light. Like did you feel or see anything?" Sam asked feeling a bit unsure of what angle to go at this new problem of theirs at. Dean rolled his eyes up, as if he might be able to see the thoughts that he needs to describe whatever happened in the flash of green.

"I couldn't breathe. Like there was no oxygen and I couldn't see anything but green. It smelled like moisture, like the smell before rain. It was really warm too. Sorry, that's all I have, Sammy, but we should go find Cas." Dean started down the path, determined to go find his friend.

"But Dean! We don't even know where to go!" Sam called after and jogged up to him. 'What the hell, Dean.' Sam thought and shook his head.

"Sam, I don't know, but I feel like I gotta go somewhere, like now." Dean said forcefully and squeezed his eyes shut. He walked up to his 'baby' and swung the driver's seat door open. He plopped himself down and started the engine. Sam rolled his eyes and hopped into the car.

"So where to?" Sam asked, still unsure of his brother's motives. Dean gripped the steering wheel tightly and scrunched his face up.

"I think I need to drive to a certain cave. All I see in my mind is stones." Dean sighed, he was even a bit unsure of himself. Dean pressed his foot down onto the pedal and started driving down the road at full speed. Sam no longer questions Dean's need to drive his car at any speed that he wants, luckily. If he did question Dean's driving anymore, Dean would start throwing punches, that is a for sure thing.

A hole, almost a crater, that looked neatly sculpted and had stones on the walls of the giant hole appeared in the midst of the fog that had sprayed the Earth. Dean swerved the car towards the hole.

"There. That's it." Dean focused on the stone crater and drove his car to the grass. He pulled out his gun and jumped out of the car.

"Wait, Dean! Are you sure?" Sam called after his brother who seemed to be scoping out the area. Sam picked up his gun and flung his door open. Dean cocked his gun and started towards the hole. Sam followed, uncertain if his beloved brother should be trusted. 'Maybe he is possessed.' Sam took a note to himself. Suddenly, the crater started to shine a faint, green light. The light dissolved into the fog and there stood an old woman.

"Who are you?" Dean shouted sternly and pointed the barrel of his gun at her. The mysterious old lady's top lip curled up into a smirk. Dean pointed the barrel at her foot and pulled the trigger. The bullet shot into her foot, but she didn't even flinch. Just a poof of bright green dust flew up.

"I'm not sure that you should be shooting the lovely lady that has your friend." She cackled and batted her gnarly eyelashes. Her face was sunken in and a pale, greenish color. Her teeth looked rotten and her lips her bluish black. She almost looked as if she could be in a movie. She looked like a with. Like a with from a movie.

"Where is he? What did you do to him?" Sam yelled and spat, waving his gun. She shook her head and made a small clicking noise with her tongue.

"Watch your tone, child. He is fine, I guess. You just have to figure out how to save the little princess." She snarled and tapped her long fingernails on her chin. Sam huffed and flared his nostrils in rage.

"Don't call him a friggin' princess, bitch!" Dean practically growled at the Maleficent wannabe. She gasped, faking her surprise and shook her head, wearing that nasty smirk.

"Oh, you thought I was giving him a nickname, sweetie? Because I'm not." She grinned, showing her yellowed and blackened teeth.

"What? What do you mean he is a 'princess'?" Sam cocked his head and bared his teeth in confusion. Dean sniffed hard and slowly shoved his gun into his belt.

"I mean he is a princess, darling. He is sleeping, well, forever now. But he isn't dead." The wicked with raised an amused eyebrow at the boys confused, scrunched up faces. "He needs what every 'sleeping beauty' needs." She winked and scoffed.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean grunted. The witch looked almost taken aback from Dean's retort.

"Well, you were on my land. That is MY cemetery. You boys were digging up my graves, that I protect. I couldn't let you do that without giving you guys a little payback, could I?" She bit her lip nastily and rolled her eyes, as if it were obvious and that they should have known her boundaries. Then the green energy swallowed her and she disappeared.

"What the hell." Dean muttered. Sam put his gun in his belt and started pacing, hand on his sweaty forehead.

"So the princess 'Sleeping Beauty' needed true loves kiss to wake her. So, I'm guessing, by what she said is that we need to find Cas' true love and make them kiss. Also, we need to find Cas." Sam sighed as he thought hard. Dean almost thought he could see smoke blowing out of Sam's ears and gears turning in his head.

"You nerd, how the hell do you know thing about a damn princess movie?" Dean sneered, joking in his brotherly manner. Sam just rolled his eyes and started walking back to the impala.

The drive was silent. Nobody made an noise except the occasional clearing of a throat or crumpling of a map that Sam was holding, trying to figure out where Cas might be being kept hostage. 'Cas, I swear if you are dressed like a princess I will freakin' shit myself.' Dean thought to himself and chuckled. Sam glanced at Dean, smiling because his brother was smiling.

When they got back to the motel Dean lied on the bed and Sam pulled his laptop and sat at the table. Dean moved his lips, probably running the thoughts of a freaking fairytale witch had abducted his angel.

"Who the hell does Cas even love anyways?" Dean mumbled and and flopped over onto his side, facing Sam. Sam shrugged and looked back onto the computer screen.

"I don't know man, but I think I know where he might be being kept. Colorado Springs. There is mountains up there and some local people have reported that a weird stone building had appeared a couple months ago. That's like an hour away." Sam explained to Dean and sighed. "But we don't know who he loves." Sam scratched his left cheek.

"Okay, so we are gonna go search through mountains. Great. Maybe he loves us." Dean laughed at his last sentence. Sam's eyes widened and his lips curled into a smile.

"Maybe he does! I mean, I think we are the only people that he truly loves!" Sam chuckled and shut his laptop. Dean made a face of being weirded out. 'But it is the only thing that makes sense.' Dean pondered. He shrugged and cracked open his beer.

"So should we be going?" Sam asked, grabbing his jacket and bag. He pushed his hair behind his ears and huffed.

"It's like one a.m., Sam!" Dean answered with exasperation and throwing his hands out to make it more dramatic or to prove a point.

"Do you really think Cas or the witch cares if it's one a.m.?" Sam rolled his eyes and swung the door open, letting the heavy, wooden door slam behind him. Dean took a deep breath and grabbed his bag, following Sam outside.

"I care if it's one a.m." Dean grumbled too quietly for Sam to hear. Sam loaded the impala while Dean Drank the rest of his beer in the car.

Dean drove by the apartments that were the closest human inhabited area to the mountains. Sam's eyes widened at the faint outline of a huge tower.

"Dean! There!" Sam exclaimed still in awe of how it just happened to be there and how big it was. Dean glanced over to where Sam was pointing and his jaw loosely dropped a centimeter.

Dean parked his 'baby' on the side of the gravelly road. Sam and him grabbed their guns and knifes and shoved as many as they could into their belts. They each took a deep breath and hopped out of the car onto the uneven, powdery rock road. Sam began to walk fast, gun out at the ready to shoot something. Dean followed, watching Sammy's back.

"We should each go on either sides of the castle." Sam said with determination to save Cas from his plight. Dean gave a subtle nod and started edging towards the left. Suddenly, a roar split through the chilly air. Sam saw a huge figure almost sliding towards Dean.

"Dean!" Sam screamed as he saw that Dean hadn't noticed the giant monster creeping up on him. Dean swiftly turned around and shot at the huge, scaly, lizard looking monster. It bared it's teeth as the bullet bounced right off of his stomach. Dean took off running at full speed towards the great, stone tower. Sam took off on the other side, feet sliding when he turned to sprint towards the entrance. He heard the beast's monstrous growls and it's heavy footsteps. Sam slid on his knees through the entrance, but then he realized Dean wasn't there. Sam scrunched his face with worry and ran out of the building to see the hideous, giant lizard again.

Dean was swinging at the brutish reptile with his machete. Dean looked bloody and bruised while the lizard only had a few cuts that green slime had slithered out of. Sam pulled his machete out too and ran at the savage of a monster's legs. He sliced one deeply and it howled with pain. It stumbled and Dean climbed onto a huge rock, lunging to swing the giant knife at the slimy animal's throat. The giant lizard head spurted a green, smelly, goo and slid off of it's neck and fell off with a giant thud onto the rocky ground. Dean panted and sniffed with pride.

"I just killed a weird ass dragon." Dean smiled proudly. Sam rolled his eyes and jogged back into the tower with Dean following. Sam could almost hear the triumph in his footsteps as he bounded after him. Sam began walking up the giant, stone, spiral staircase with caution, feeling that there might be a trap. He held to the wall, which was ice cold from the open air from the crips, fall air.

They reached the top of the staircase. There was a big open room with a big bed with pink curtains draped so that you couldn't see inside. Green light suddenly swallowed the room. The witch stood there, wearing her world famous smirk.

"So, you guys found his true love?" She snarled with the doubt that she had for them lingering in her voice. Her eyes flicked over Dean's body covered with the dragon slime and his own blood.

"I see you also killed my buddy." She flared her nostrils with anger. Dean pulled his machete out again, looking as if he might take a shot at the witch. Sam cocked his head at the witch.

"Well, actually we have found his true love." Sam gave the best bitch face that he could muster up in a few seconds. Sam shoved Dean towards the bed. He was really sure that this wouldn't work, but it was all they had. Dean turned around, machete out, and swung his sword-like knife at the neck of the far too fairytale like witch. Her head flopped off of her scrawny body and the green light flashed onto her body, dissolving the carcass of the wicked witch.

"Well that's taken care on. Freakin' witches!" Dean shook his head with dismay. He pulled the pink curtains back to reveal their angel, correction, princess, lying peacefully in the big, pink bed.

"God damn it, they even put him in a dress, Sammy." Dean sighed and pulled at the yellow frills on the sleeve of Cas' right arm. He wore a fluffy, baby blue dress that had bright yellow frills at the bottom, the top of the skirt, and the sleeves. Sam couldn't help but giggle at the appearance of his strong, heavenly angel.

"Do I kiss him or do you want first go?" Dean knit his eyebrows together and tightened his lips. Cas' lips were parted perfectly for a kiss and they even put lip gloss on his. 'What the hell.' Dean shook his head smiling at his thought about Cas' bright, sparkly lips.

"You go first. You guys have a more 'profound bond' as Cas puts it." Sam gave Dean a smirk of his own and chuckled at the thought of his brother kissing their hesitantly slipped his hand under Cas' head and slowly pulled himself down to the floor, so that he was level for the 'magical' kiss. Dean took a deep breath through his nose and bent his torso down towards Cas. Dean carefully slid his moist, full lips onto Cas' sticky, glossy ones. He locked his lips onto the other man's more a couple seconds, then lifted his upper body back up. He could hear Sam snickering.

Suddenly Cas' eyes blinked wide open. Dean was bewildered. He jumped back and Sam fell to the floor, choking on his bout of laughter. Dean kicked Sam in the stomach while he was down on the ground. Cas sat up quickly and made a face while looking at the lacy dress that had been put on him while he was out.

"Dean, what happened?" Cas scrunched his lips up and ran his hand through his fluffy hair. Sam still was on the ground, coughing from the impact of Dean's foot swinging into his torso. Sam straightened himself up and tried to hide his smile.

"Cas, you were a princess who needed true love's kiss." Sam chuckled while he gave his extremely short explanation of what had happened. Cas looked confused to why Sam was so amused by the fact that Cas had been of royalty for multiple hours. Then he realized that he was laughing at Dean, who had kissed Cas. Cas felt his face flush with warmth. He thinks Dean is an exceptionally beautiful and kind human and if anybody was his true love, it was Dean. Although, Dean looked a bit red faced too. 'Maybe Dean likes me too.' Cas thought with hope. Cas slowly slid over to where Dean was standing.

"Hey um, Sam? Wanna see the prince and princess show their love for each other again?" Dean mumbled loudly enough for Sam and very suddenly


End file.
